


Making Room

by forgetmenotjimmy



Series: Spaces [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Anal Sex, Andy is Awesome, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fire Academy, Fires, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage, Peril, Psychological Trauma, Threesome - M/M/M, firefighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmenotjimmy/pseuds/forgetmenotjimmy
Summary: Kelly and Andy have been friends for forever, of course they’re going to ace the Fire Academy and get on Squad together. Just them against the world. But then Andy notices the quiet, hard-as-nails blue-eyed beauty and two become three.





	1. Can We Keep Him?

Kelly had dreamed of being a firefighter for as long as he could remember. Even after his dad had turned out not to be the hero he’d thought he’d been as a kid, the burning ambition to get onto Squad, to be the best of the best, had never left him. Standing in front of the Academy with his best friend, it felt like a dream. He and Andy were going to smash every record and climb up the ranks to be on the best Squad team ever seen in the city. He just knew it. They joined the other recruits filing into the building, excitement buzzing in their veins.

Classes were demanding and the trials were gruelling, but he and Andy pushed through. They had helped each other train for the entrance exams, going over the exercises again and again and again. Andy had cursed a few times and they’d both gone to bed stiff and sore, but it had been worth it. The academic stuff wasn’t too bad. Andy had never had a very long attention span, but he made a big effort to make notes in all the classes and Kelly, for whom remembering facts and figures came easily, helped him study afterwards.

They weren’t the only 18 year olds, but they were definitely among the youngest; some had failed to qualify earlier, others making a career change. There was a good range of people and most of them were intensely focused on learning all they could and qualifying as firefighters.

Kelly and Andy had fooled around before, but it had just been teenage boys experimenting. They were friends first and neither of them wanted a commitment anyway. In any case, the Academy had them worn out most days. When Andy noticed one of the candidates, Kelly didn’t react much. Andy could supply a running commentary to anything when he was hyped up and had nothing to do; waiting for lunch to end so they could go to afternoon classes qualified as nothing, especially as he’d already nabbed half of Kelly’s fries. Waxing poetic about some hottie across the room barely registered; it was only when his interest turned from physical attraction to the urge to adopt him, that Kelly put his foot down.

“Come on Kelly, we gotta befriend the poor kid. Look at those big blue eyes, don’t they break your heart?”

“No.”

“Liar.” Andy considered another moment and then stood up. “I’m going over.” Kelly threw up his hands as his friend strolled over to the quiet recruit sitting alone in the corner. From what he could see, the other man was being polite but non-committal. At first. After a while though, he smiled a little, mostly in bemusement but…it was a nice smile. Huffing, Kelly went over. Andy was in the middle of what was probably a highly embarrassing story, the lost puppy looked a little confused but was still paying attention.

“…but we didn’t have any money, so Kelly- oh there he is!”

“Severide.” Kelly announced primly.

“Casey.” The blond reciprocated, straightening a little. Andy beamed, as if a proud parent of the both of them, and opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted.

“Watch out for that one.” Came a drawling voice from behind them. Griffin, one of the other candidates, was half-addressing them and half-addressing his buddies. Casey stiffened, expression tightening. Kelly glanced down and saw his hands curl into fists. No one liked Griffin, but it was obvious that something else was going on. Andy looked between the two, face hardening, but not interfering as Griffin went on. “It’s always the quiet ones, eh Casey?” The way he emphasised the name, like it meant something, grated on Kelly’s nerves. He turned to face Griffin head on.

“Sorry, Teddy,” he retorted, emphasising the name right back, “but we’re kinda having a conversation here. Maybe you can run your mouth off somewhere else.” Griffin shook his head, lip curling, but he left. Even after he and his friends had gone, Casey didn’t look Kelly or Andy in the eye. Kelly offered.

“Ignore him, he’s an asshole.” Casey grunted and the instructor came to call them in for the class.

“Hey, you got Fire Behaviour down yet? I can never remember…” Andy began babbling as they filed into the classroom. They sat down together and after class ended for the day, Kelly joined Andy in wishing Casey a nice weekend. Casey looked a little wary of them, in that way a stray watches you approach them. He responded politely and took off without looking back. When alone, Andy muttered.

“What the hell was that all about?” Kelly shook his head, getting a feeling that they’d find out soon enough.

…

He was proved right. Over the next week, they hung out with Casey in between lessons. Although still a little confused, Casey slowly relaxed and began to open up a little. He was straight out of high school like them and he was a Black Hawks fan. That was about all the personal information he parted with but they learned other things about him.

He was skinnier than them, but fast and could pull his own weight. Dedicated too: he’d clearly worked tirelessly to master all of the suggested exercises when preparing for the course. He was watchful and had a good-read on people, making astute observations about their instructors and fellow recruits. Whilst generally mild-tempered, one thing was sure to make his temper flare: something Griffin, in his cruelty, couldn’t stop bringing up. He was usually clever about it, catching Matt on his own when no instructors were in sight. Kelly and Andy noticed it happening a few times but could rarely get there in time to hear what he said. Matt would refuse to say anything and whilst respectful of his decision, both of his friends were frustrated.

They were in the changing rooms after a hard day’s training when things came to a head. Andy, Kelly and Matt were talking about the drill, Andy recounting how the recruit behind him had almost hurled over the edge of the ladder.

“As I was on the ground, I would not have been happy.” Matt commented laughingly. Griffin’s sneering voice came from behind some lockers.

“Don’t go losing your temper now, Casey. Leave some competitors for the final.” The locker room went quiet, another group of recruits overhearing and turning to watch as Griffin slunk into view.

“Go home, Griffin.” Andy ordered lowly.

“This is a free country. I got the right to be wherever and say whatever I want and I think-” he continued over Kelly opening his mouth, “-that you have the right to know who you’re associating with.” Kelly sensed Matt going very still beside him.

“We don’t-” Andy began but Griffin spoke over him.

“You never heard of the Casey trial? It was big news a while back: poor little housewife-”

“Griffin! Don’t!” Matt snapped, whole body tensing and his breathing picking up.

“-couldn’t take the abuse anymore so she-”

“Stop. It.” Matt gritted out, arms almost vibrating with how hard he was clenching his fists. This was clearly the reaction Griffin wanted though, because he just scoffed and went on.

“Oh go cry to your mama, oh yeah! That’s right, you can’t! Cos she’s banged up like the murdering whore she is.” Matt yelled and lunged, punching Griffin right on the nose. Jumping back, the bully shrieked, cradling his face in his hands. Andy and Kelly darted forward, hands on Matt’s arms to keep him from attacking again, as he was still breathing heavily, fiery eyes fixed on his opponent. Coughing and wincing, Griffin snarled through streaming tears.

“You’re gonna get it now, Casey! You’ll be dinged! You all saw!” Matt went pale, coming down from the adrenaline high but Kelly stepped forward and crossed his arms.

“Nah, man. You were messing around and you fell on your face.” Andy nodded and one of the other recruits piped up.

 “Yeah. That’s what I saw.” Griffin spun around, looking at all of them.

“You’re gonna protect the son of a murderer?” Kelly scoffed.

“Casey’s got more integrity in his little finger than you have in your whole body. So yeah, I’m standing by my brother.” The others nodded and growling, Griffin fled.

“Do you think he’ll…?” Matt asked quietly, looking sick. The other recruits, Cortez and Jenkins, exchanged a look and Cortez said.

“We know what we saw. It’s his word against ours.” Andy nudged Matt gently.

“Plus, I’d like to see him try and convince Mayor you were anything but professional.” Captain Mayor was the instructor for a lot of their academic classes and had commented on Matt’s impeccable notes and intelligent questions.

Matt was still pale and shakily sat down, gratefully accepting the water Andy handed him. After a sip, he gave the bottle back and rubbed his hands on his thighs. He looked like he was struggling for words. In the end he said sincerely.

“Thanks.” Andy smiled gently and Kelly slapped him on the back.

“No problem, Matt.”

…

After that, the three continued getting to know each other in peace; the Academy only got harder but they were all up for the challenge. Occasionally, they'd have energy to socialise after hours but any activities were usually low-key, to conserve their energy. Then came the night Kelly discovered that Stella was married. The barman called Andy and, as he’d been hanging with Matt, the two of them went to pick him up. Things were tense as they entered the bar; Sev apparently in an argument with another patron. Andy went over to extricate their friend whilst Matt settled his tab at the bar.

“He started it!” Kelly was protesting, slurring as Matt reached them.

“Come on, Kelly. We’ve got better beer at Andy’s.” Matt tried persuading him. Kelly twisted to look at him, not noticing as Andy grabbed his arm and began guiding him out.

“That’s right! Andy’s beer is the best beer!” He declared as his friends dragged him away. In the car he grew quiet, Matt and Andy exchanging worried glances. When safely on the couch in Andy’s apartment, he confessed. “She’s fucking married!” Andy sighed.

“Oh Kel.” Matt sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Sniffing, Kelly swayed a little before leaning his forehead on Matt’s chest. Although startled, Matt held still and shot Andy a questioning look. Andy’s expression was complicated. “I’ll get him some water. Just, stay.” He said eventually. Left alone on the couch with a weepy Kelly, Matt panicked a little inside before closing his eyes and forcing himself calm.

“I really like her.” Kelly mumbled. Patting his other shoulder, Matt tentatively held him in a loose hug. Kelly sniffed again and snuggled closer, tilting his head up slightly, fitting it in the crook of Matt’s neck. Matt peered down at him but couldn’t see his expression from that angle. So he sat awkwardly waiting for Andy to get back.

The minutes ticked by. Where had Andy gone? The place was a shoebox. Closing his eyes, Matt catalogued the different sensations that came with holding Kelly; the warm, heavy weight resting half on top of him and soft puffs of breath against his neck. Whilst they’d shared bro hugs and backslaps, they’d never been quite as close before. Matt found that after the initial surprise and awkwardness, he quite enjoyed it. Underneath the slightly boozy odour, he could smell Kelly’s usual warm and spicy scent.

It sounded like Kelly was dropping off, his breathing getting slower and longer. Matt was about to propose that they lay him down when there was a flash and a click. Eyes snapping open, he saw Andy standing in the doorway with…a camera! Kelly stirred but not too much, so Matt simply scowled ineffectually at Andy, who was grinning obnoxiously. He started winding the camera and Matt mouthed ‘don’t you dare’. Before Andy could respond though, Kelly lifted his head, slurring.

“I don’t feel so…” His body spasmed and Matt felt a split second of horror before Kelly threw up all over him. The camera flashed again and Matt glared.

“You could help!” He snapped as he leapt up and out of range. Andy disappeared into the kitchen, cackling, as Kelly dropped to his knees still panting. Grimacing, Matt shook out his shirt a little, nose wrinkling at the smell. Andy came back in and yelled.

“Not on the carpet!” He ran and held a bucket out, managing to get there in time to catch a second round. They watched him for a minute before Andy said. “Go on, I’ve got some old tees in the closet.” Matt went to change as Andy rubbed Kelly’s back and talked to him in soothing tones. Matt came back with some water and together they sorted Kelly out, getting him changed and into bed.

Andy had bought himself the biggest bed Matt had ever seen. He said that he’d had bunkbeds for as long as he could remember and as soon as he’d moved out had saved up to buy a king. It was so big that when Andy offered that Matt stay over, it wasn’t an unappealing prospect. They all piled in, Kelly on one side in case he needed to vomit again with Matt in the middle.

“Because you’re the littlest.” Andy had joked.

“By a quarter inch!” Matt protested. Enough time had passed that Matt didn’t take offence at teasing and it was a good thing because firefighters were notorious for it. Andy just grinned and Matt mock-pouted, turning his back to him. Andy cooed.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He wrapped an arm around Matt’s waist and spoke into his ear. “Sowwy.” Unable to resist, Matt laughed, twisting a little to see Andy’s face.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re really weird?”

“All the time.” Came a sleepy reply from Kelly. Andy went up on one elbow, the other arm still around Matt.

“You don’t get to talk Mr Vom-Com.” In the confused silence he explained. “Like Rom-Com but with…”

“We get it.” Kelly interrupted irritably. “I said I was sorry.”

“Uh, no you didn’t.” Andy countered but Matt stepped in before they argued all the night.

“Alright, maybe let’s sleep now. We’ve got drills tomorrow.”

“Yessir.” They chorused at the same time. After some shuffling and wiggling, they all got comfortable and dropped off.

Matt woke the next morning feeling like he was in a furnace. Shifting slightly, he realised that he was pinned down. Eyes snapping open, he tensed, a bead of sweat trickling down his neck. Luckily it was only Andy and Kelly, snuggling half on top of him; his arms and shoulders feeling tingly. They’d moved some in the night so Matt was now facing Andy with Kelly wrapped around his back. A little claustrophobic, he tried to dislodge them gently but all that resulted in was Kelly gripping him tighter and Andy mumbling incoherently.

Matt sighed and relaxed every individual muscle slowly, focusing on the sound of their breathing to calm his heart. He was still toasty but was soon distracted by something hard poking into the back of his thigh. _Oh God._

He scrunched his eyes shut and tried to wish it away. His face flushed even more as Kelly shifted and grunted, rubbing his hard on against Matt’s leg. Frozen in embarrassment, Matt just lay there, trying not to register any more sensations. The last thing his confused heart needed was more knowledge of how Kelly felt pressed against him. His own cock was stirring and he furiously told it to calm down in his head.

Luckily, Andy’s alarm went off and everyone stirred enough that he could wiggle his way free. Although Andy warned Kelly not-quite-jokingly ‘you owe me some carpet cleaner’, no one teased him about getting smashed the night before. Matt had the impression that he’d prefer everyone forgot about it so like good friends they were, Matt and Andy complied. Though Matt found he couldn’t get the sensation of Kelly rubbing against him out of this head.

…

The next time they all got drunk together, things escalated quickly. They’d been celebrating finishing the Academy and being offered places at houses. Over the course of the night they split off from the main group, somehow having the wherewithal to order a taxi. Despite many, many shots, they managed to make it up to Andy’s apartment in one piece. Matt staggered to the kitchen to get some water for them all. When he got back to the living room, he stopped in his tracks. On the couch, Kelly and Andy were wrapped around each other, making out intensely.

Whilst they’d joked about experimenting together in high school, seeing it was something else. It was hot. His pants tightened. He must have made a noise because the next thing he knew, two pairs of mischievous eyes were looking at him.

“Care to join?” Kelly suggested, voice smooth and sultry and Matt almost dropped the glasses he was holding.

“I-”

“Put those down.” Andy ordered softly. Matt obeyed on autopilot. When he looked up again, Kelly was standing in front of him.

“Hey.” He said flirtily.

“Hey.” Matt squeaked.

“So,” Kelly began, brushing a strand of hair off Matt’s forehead, “you looked interested…are you?”

“Gah.” Matt forced out, swaying closer to Kelly’s tempting heat. His tormentor chuckled, fingers caressing his jaw.

“Gonna need a real word there, bud.”

“Kelly.” Andy warned. Rolling his eyes, Kelly looked into Matt’s eyes and said firmly.

“It’s an offer. You can say no.”

“No! I mean,” Matt swallowed, “I’m saying yes.” Kelly grinned triumphantly at Andy who shook his head and stood up.

“You have no idea what you’ve got yourself in for.” He said to Matt playfully before he took his head into his hands and kissed him deeply on the lips. Matt’s eyes fluttered shut automatically and underneath the sensation of electricity bolting up his spine, he registered Kelly protesting loudly beside them.

Andy’s lips were softer than he’d expected; his body warm and his hold gentle. Matt relaxed into it, though he jumped when a tongue suddenly attacked his neck. He felt Kelly’s presence close behind him and feeling bold, pushed his ass back against Kelly’s crotch. There was that hard on again. Kelly groaned and grabbed Matt’s hips, holding them firmly in his big hands. He began to rock them as Andy licked his way inside Matt’s mouth, sucking on his tongue. Sandwiched between his two friends, Matt drowned in the intense sensations. Someone’s hand snaked its way past his fly and into his boxers.

Suddenly, he was coming; knees buckling and limbs spasming. Strong hands held him upright as panting, he tried to catch his breath; cheeks flushed and sweat beading all over his body. Embarrassment was just starting to creep in when Kelly breathed.

“That was so hot.” Andy hummed in agreement and pulled his hand out of Matt’s boxers, licking the cum off his fingers. Matt groaned at the sight, crotch twitching. His ass pressed harder into Kelly, who grunted. Starting to regain brain function, Matt turned around and lifted Kelly’s tee, fingers finding his nipples. Andy walked around.

“Your turn to be the filling.” He said teasingly, pressing his chest to Kelly’s back. He began grinding as Matt bent his head to lick and suck on Kelly’s exposed chest. Mouth left unoccupied, Kelly moaned and yelled as they made him cum. Andy chuckled. “Guess that means I win then.” Still recovering his breath, Kelly rolled his eyes and untangled himself, collapsing on the couch.

Andy pouted but Matt sank to his knees in front of him. Kelly sat up, very interested, and watched as Matt took out Andy’s cock almost shyly. It was already red and straining so Matt just gripped it firmly and took it into his mouth.

“Fuck.” Andy and Kelly said at the same time. Andy didn’t last long, barely holding himself upright, using Matt’s shoulder for balance. Matt swallowed the load and sat back, panting. When Andy recovered little, he helped Matt up and they squeezed onto the couch.

“Where have you been all my life?” Andy asked lowly. Kelly faked offence causing Andy to laugh and pat his arm. “You’re a great lay Kelly, it’s just your BJ leaves a lot to be desired.”

“See if I ever suck you off again!” Kelly folded his arms and huffed dramatically. Matt smiled sleepily, eyes dropping closed. He woke enough to shuffle off to bed with the others but then soon slipped into a pleasant sleep.

…

The three had all been assigned to different houses and for the first few months kept their heads down, just focusing on processing and retaining as much as possible. Once they’d settled a bit – or as Andy put it ‘stopped feeling sick every time the bells went off’ – they met up and updated each other on their houses and the firefighters in them.

Kelly’s chief, Grissom, had taken a liking to him and had apparently instructed his Lieutenant to train him hard and fast; to show him the latest techniques and give him lots to do on calls. He was exhausted after every shift but loved it.

Andy also seemed to be getting lots of useful experience at 51; with aging chief Carter who liked to wax philosophical about the good old days, his stern Lieutenant Hepburn and fellow fighters like Hermann and Mouch.

Matt smiled, happy for his friends and trying not to worry that his Captain didn’t seem as interested in his learning. At times it seemed like Captain Redford wanted him out of sight, didn’t want to hear him or deal with him. The other firefighters were a mixed bag, most friendly but one or two distant, not bothering to even greet him. He got the impression that he’d walked into a tense situation, that something had happened before he’d arrived.

Maybe the slot he’d filled had become available due to a bad or tragic event. He didn’t like to ask so kept his mouth shut and head down – completing all his assigned tasks to the best of his ability. It didn’t help that 128 was a slower house than 51. They didn’t get half the calls. Maybe when he was more experienced he could request a transfer.

They never talked about it directly but Matt, Andy and Kelly decided to keep the sexual side of their relationship casual. When they found time to get together, it was either for drinks or watching a game. Often they’d end up making out to some degree but sex was rare – especially as Matt had admitted to being a virgin before that night.

Kelly had spat out his beer and Andy had gone pale.

“Not even…?” Kelly had asked incredulously. Matt shook his head. Andy had blurted.

“Oh God, and we…?” Matt had rushed to reassure them that it had been good, really good. Kelly and Andy had still felt guilty.

“We need to find you a girl.” Kelly had remarked. Andy scrunched his face up and Kelly put his hands up in confusion. “What? You and I’ve both been with them.”

“Doesn’t mean you need to become a pimp.”

“I don’t want a girl.” Matt admitted quietly. Kelly blinked but Andy said quickly.

“And that’s okay.”

“At least try it once.” Kelly muttered without feeling.

“We’ve just started our firefighting careers, no need to settle down just yet.” Andy said reasonably. The matter was dropped though Kelly and Andy were more careful from then on.

…

His words were later proved to be ironic as a few months later, he met Heather. They clicked immediately and had fun together. Matt liked her and Kelly begrudgingly admitted that she was ‘fine’, though he still bitched about Andy spending so much time with her. Matt wisely kept his thoughts on Kelly’s real feelings to himself.

Whilst Andy would still stroke Matt’s hair and give him real hugs, he obviously didn’t do any more than that. Matt realised that Andy was the affectionate one. If Matt kissed or otherwise touched Kelly, he would accept and reciprocate but he would never initiate anything, like he didn’t even think of it. Matt wasn’t sure what that meant.

After Andy and Heather’s relationship had become official, Matt and Kelly spent less and less time together. Kelly’s chief was pushing him to qualify for Squad which would take years of training and extra qualifications but Kelly was up for the challenge. He urged Andy to do the same but Andy said he was happy on Truck.

Things had gotten better for Matt too. He seemed to have proved himself to his captain who was giving him more diverse roles on calls. Off shift he picked up work at local construction companies, learning how to do different types of jobs and construction site regulations and etiquette. His long term plan was to start his own company, but he wasn’t in a rush. Life was good and he was counting his blessings every day.


	2. Growing Up

A year after Andy met Heather, he had his first call where they lost a firefighter. It had been a losing battle from the start but Truck and Squad had still entered, looking for victims. Jerry Fellows, a Squad member Andy played cards with sometimes, was caught in the flashover and died on site. Andy took it hard, pulling away from the others at 51, from his family and Heather, from Matt and Kelly even. So deep was the fear of further loss on him that he and Heather ended up splitting soon after.

Kelly and Matt let him alone for a time, giving him the space to process whilst letting him know that they were still there for him. When the darkness dragged on for too long though, they took action.

Waving off Andy’s half-hearted excuses, Kelly and Matt dragged him out and they kept his company at a quiet bar. He was unusually silent but neither Matt or Kelly pressured him into speaking. Instead Kelly updated them on his latest class and Matt told them funny stories he’d heard from 128.

“I don’t know what I’d do.” Andy said suddenly. The others looked at him enquiringly. “If anything happened to you guys. That’s what I keep thinking in my head.” Kelly gripped his shoulder.

“We’re not going anywhere.” It was an empty promise, they all knew that, but Andy smiled a little anyway.

“Of course. Nothing can kill the Great Kelly Severide.”

“Right.” Matt agreed with a smirk.

…

Things got better after that. Andy talked with some of the guys at 51 and the chaplain. He recovered his cheeky humour and became the main joker at 51. Heather had seemingly moved on though and despite grieving the loss, Andy wished her well. Neither Matt nor Kelly had dated or had one night stands recently – one too busy, the other too shy.

With Andy single again, they resumed their casual, sexual activities as if no time had passed at all. For all his joking and antics, Andy was an expert at reading people and bringing them together.

He filled in the pauses which had stretched between Matt and Kelly whilst on their own. When Matt pointed this out, Andy replied that Matt provided focus and brought out his and Kelly’s softer sides. Matt had frowned.

“I’ve seen Kelly’s softer side?” Andy huffed a laugh.

“Yeah, trust me, he can get a hell of a lot gruffer when he wants.” Matt hadn’t known what to say at that and Andy just patted him on the back.

“Just keep on being cute and fluffy.” Matt had swatted at him and laughed.

One night when they were sitting on the couch watching a game, Matt announced suddenly.

“I want you to fuck me.” Andy blinked, Kelly’s eyes darkened and when they exchanged a look, Andy smirked.

“Methinks you have a volunteer.” He continued more seriously. “But Matt, are you sure? Not everyone likes it; I don’t.”

“Let the man try it if he wants.” Andy snorted at his friend’s protest.

“Oh yeah, like you’ve objective.” Kelly’s eyes narrowed for a moment but at Andy’s eyebrow raise he huffed and mock-complained.

“It’s been ages since you’ve fucked me properly.” Looking nervous but determined, Matt nodded. Andy nodded back and stood.

“I’ll get the lube then.” Matt flushed and Kelly pressed a hand to the heated cheek. He just smiled and Matt relaxed, leaning into the hand a little. Straightening, Kelly cleared his throat.

“Do you need to go?” Matt blinked before realising his meaning. He considered anxiously. Andy came back and obviously having overheard, suggested casually.

“Why not go just in case?” Matt swallowed and nodded. When he’d gone, Andy fixed his friend with a stern look.

“Self-control.” Kelly held up his hands.

“I’m not 16 anymore.” Andy just hummed and said seriously.

“He’s not me, you have to be more careful.”

“I’m not going to hurt him.” Kelly snapped.

“I don’t just mean with your big cock.” Andy hisses as the bathroom door opened. Unable to reply, Kelly just widened his eyes in frustration. Matt slunk into the room, shoulders hunched. Andy smiled on seeing him.

“Hey.” He kissed the blond briefly on the lips. “You okay?” Relaxing at Andy’s hand in his hair, Matt murmured.

“Yeah.” Matt’s reply was breathier this time. They went to the bedroom.

Despite Andy’s concerns, Kelly was gentle and considerate. They arranged Matt on his side with a pillow between his legs, Andy at his head and Kelly behind. As Kelly rubbered up and worked him open achingly slowly, Andy whispered encouragements, kissed him and stroked his hair. Matt was used to pushing through physical and emotional pain but tensing here made things more difficult. It took a lot of patience and apologies from all of them which were swiftly swatted away. Kelly growled at Andy.

“Why are you apologising?”

“Just wanted to join in!” He’d joked. Matt had choked a laugh so Kelly let it go.

Finally, Kelly slid carefully into Matt. When he was all the way in, they both groaned. After getting used to the sensation, Matt learnt quickly how to move with Kelly and squeeze him to make him gasp and shudder. It didn’t take long after that for both of them to cum, hard. Andy cut through the post-orgasm haze.

“So, I think that went well.” Kelly threw a pillow at him.

…

They spent a happy summer battling fires at work and setting fire to the sheets off-shift. Together Kelly and Andy introduced Matt to things they’d discovered years before and experimented with somethings that were new to them as well. Though not as interested in sex as the other two, Andy liked to take care of them: he was affectionate and supportive. He dropped kisses everywhere he could reach and smoothed over any misunderstandings.

Kelly wasn’t used to filtering himself and Matt was used to enduring hardships without complaint. Sometimes Andy worried that Matt would never learn to stand up to Kelly and Kelly would never be able to calm down enough to realise the hurt he could cause when in his moods.

Despite their different personalities, Matt and Kelly were very interested in each other. Kelly could act as casual as he liked, but Andy knew him better than that. The dark horse with deep blue eyes pulled him in relentlessly without even knowing and every time they made love he just fell deeper in.

Whilst Andy didn’t know Matt as well, and the man could be as placid as a still lake, he could see Matt’s interest in Kelly in the way he listened to him more intently than anyone else. In a crowded room, Matt still seemed to keep track of that dark head and Kelly’s opinion and advice held the most sway with him – even if he was too cautious to follow some of it.

When Andy met Heather by chance at a mutual friend’s party and reconnected, Andy urged Matt and Kelly to stay together. If they could learn to communicate better, let the other know how they felt, how they affected each other, then they could be incredible together. He honestly believed it.

Matt had seemed open to the idea of a conventional relationship, though when Kelly had mentioned the reactions of their firefighter friends and the CFD in general, Matt had blanched. Apparently he hadn’t considered that or thought they’d date in secret. Either way, Kelly shut the idea down altogether.

“We’re young, we don’t need to settle down – like gramps over here.” He indicated to Andy with a thumb. Matt had shrugged and agreed and Andy had given up – for the time being.

…

Not long after getting back together, Heather became pregnant and they had a hastily-arranged wedding. They’d already talked about marriage so it wasn’t a shot-gun wedding but the timeline was definitely moved up a lot. Neither particularly religious, they opted for a civil ceremony – to Heather’s parents’ disappointment.

“They hate me enough already!” Andy had complained.

“They don’t hate you.” Matt said at the same time as Kelly’s ‘you’re supposed to hate your in-laws.’ They’d frowned at each other as Andy had continued to fret.

“Give them time; they’ll come around.”

“Yeah, Heather likes you so they don’t really have a choice.” In their own way, both of them made him feel a little better.

“Thanks guys.”

…

Griffin Darden was born 7 months later. He was perfect. All pink and little and new. Andy had never been so scared – he’d faced walls of flames less terrifying than holding his little boy in his arms and knowing he had the duty to love and protect and raise him right. He was 21; how was he going to do this? Heather was as scared but better at hiding it and both their parents got involved to help out. At night, when little Griffin was finally asleep, Andy would kiss a sleepy Heather on the forehead and smile.

Kelly was awkward around babies, barely concealed panic on his features as he was handed a small bundle of life to hold. Matt corrected his grip and gave Griff his little finger to examine. Andy watched them, relaxing as he saw Matt’s capability; then jealousy began to creep in.

“Maybe we should hire you as a nanny.” He said, not-quite-jokingly. Matt glanced at him, expression unreadable.

“I think you’ve got it.” He said eventually.

…

Half a year later, Kelly met Renée. Andy was surprised that he seemed committed to a relationship with her. Not that she wasn’t a great person who obviously loved his friend, but Kelly was still studying and training for squad and…well…Andy hadn’t ever imagined Kelly settling down so soon and with a woman. He always seemed more interested in men but lo and behold, 2 years later, when Kelly became the youngest person to ever join squad, he proposed to the lovely, patient Renée.

Andy and Matt toasted him at their regular bar with some friends from Kelly’s house. Although Andy shot Matt several looks through the evening, he couldn’t get a solid read of his emotions. Whilst Kelly had been out conquering the world and getting his girl, Andy had been taking care of his family and preparing for another baby. Matt had gone from strength to strength at 128 but hadn’t had any serious relationships.

Andy hadn’t asked outright but he suspected that Matt would prefer to go out with guys but either didn’t know how to go about it or was afraid to; likely a bit of both. Andy was in two minds over how to help. Homosexuality wasn’t illegal anymore but gay people still couldn’t get married and in the CFD, they were severely underrepresented, as well as _mis_ represented. If Matt did date another man and people found out... Andy knew that Matt’s fellow firefighters at 128 were good men but he didn’t know them well enough to guess how they’d react. He knew what the rest would think though.

Whilst he wanted his friend to be happy and confident in his own skin, in good conscious he couldn’t encourage good, sweet Matt to risk his reputation, risk becoming an outcast, especially when the CFD, firefighting was one of the only good things Matt had in his life. Andy and Kelly’s support wouldn’t be enough. Thinking about it, Andy understood Kelly’s motives for proposing to Renée more. Or maybe he really did love her.

In the end, Andy took to inviting Matt over more, giving Heather a vague explanation that Matt was a bit down and could use some company. As she really liked Matt – because really only psychopaths were immune to those puppy dog eyes – she agreed readily and although wary of being in the way, Matt soon became a staple in the Darden household. Dinner and bath time especially became easier with an extra pair of hands. Matt cooked better than most bachelors and he had a way with kids. Sometimes he even came over when Andy was on shift and he was between construction jobs to give Heather a hand and let her get some sleep. Once or twice he took her to appointments and check-ups when Andy couldn’t rearrange shifts.

Ben was born the day Renée crashed her car. Matt called Andy, having heard the news from the grapevine, and told him to stay with Heather and the boys, reassuring him that he’d find Kelly. True to his word, Matt searched long and hard, trying all of Kelly’s usual haunts; heart hammering faster and faster the longer he went without finding his friend.

Eventually, he headed back to Kelly and Renée’s apartment and saw Kelly stumbling along the sidewalk. Matt pulled over and jumped out, calling his name. Obviously heavily drunk, Kelly just blinked. Matt asked worriedly.

“Hey, you alright?” Kelly shrugged and Matt went into call-mode. “You need anything from yours?”

“On shift tomorrow.” Shaking his head, Matt half-lead, half-dragged Kelly into the little banger Matt had bought his first year of firefighting.

“Yeah, I don’t think so. Call in sick.”

“Can’t lie to Gris.”

“Then tell him the truth. Your fiancée is in hospital.”

“Ex.” Kelly added softly. The pain in his voice cut at Matt’s heart. He forced it down though and focused on problem-solving.

“Doesn’t matter, he’ll understand. Especially if you give him plenty of time to arrange cover. We’re going to mine, we’ll drink lots of coffee and you’ll call and explain. That should give him at least 20 hours.” Matt didn’t ask how Kelly managed to get so sloshed in the middle of the day. Kelly didn’t fight him and just followed his orders.

Gris was sympathetic and told him to take as much time as he needed. When that was done, Matt made him some coco and bundled him up in blankets, a handy bucket beside them just in case. He turned on the TV for background noise and then sat close to him. They hadn’t been intimate in so long that he wasn’t sure how Kelly would react if he offered physical affection; so he didn’t, even though he desperately wanted to.

Kelly sat quietly for a while, staring at the screen sightlessly. Then he sniffed and leant into Matt. Turning, Matt held him close and stroked his hair as he cried. Neither said anything, not that day, nor any of the ones that came after. Matt tried not to feel disappointed that Kelly began a series of one night stands with women he met in clubs or bars. He would tag along whenever Kelly invited him – to keep an eye on his friend, not for any other reason. He always ended up going home alone, save for a few times when he’d been in the right mood to be persuaded to follow someone else home. He never let himself dwell on the fact that they were usually dark haired hunks.

…

Time passed. Kelly never seemed to get out of his party and casual sex mode but as Andy pointed out, he was still a young man and still kicking ass on squad. Matt added that he seemed emotionally stable so it likely wasn’t a coping mechanism.

Matt was in the process of learning how to run a construction business. He’d taken shifts with various sites and companies until he’d met Bill: a gruff but sweet gentleman. He’d approved of Matt’s work ethic and care he showed in every task. Ol’ Bills Construction had been running for decades, Matt working there for the past three years, and the titular Bill was about to retire. His granddaughter was interested in taking over but as she was only 15, Bill proposed that Matt run it until she was old enough. So Matt was learning about profit margins and contractor requirements when not on shift or visiting the Dardens.

Ben and Griffin grew up so fast. Before anyone knew it Griffin was at school, nattering away about this, that and the other. Ben was quieter, even when he did begin to speak. Andy refused to name a favourite, even in jest, but Matt secretly preferred sitting in amiable quiet with Ben.

Just as Matt was choosing between going for the Lieutenant’s exam or transferring to a busier house for more experience, Fate decided to give him a hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Writing this chapter made me sad. I thought a lot about how dysfunctional Matt and Kelly were in season 1 and what role Andy might have played in their friendship. I concluded that he must have been a bridge, especially when times were tough. Without him the others couldn’t line up and just ended up hurting each other when they got close.  
> Also, I always wondered why Matt was listed as guardian in the will and not Kelly. I mean I know he sleeps around a lot but he’s still a responsible adult and as far as we know Matt had never showed more adeptness with kids or was closer to the Darden boys than Kelly.


	3. Coming Together

Engine 128 were refuelling when they got the call to assist at a warehouse fire close to the depot. They could see the smoke from a couple of blocks away and knew it would be a difficult one, judging from the number of companies there. Captain Redford checked in with the newly-promoted Chief Boden, Andy’s new chief, and they were assigned another side of the building to hit. Matt got to work with the others. There were still Truck and Squad teams inside searching for victims so they made sure not to open the hoses until given the all clear. Matt forced himself not to think about Andy, where he was, what he was doing.

Then there was a flash and part of the building started to collapse. Everyone fell back and watched it warily. The mayday came through ‘firefighter down’. Matt started when they reported the last known location. He shared a look with Redford; that was close to their position.

“Engine 128 responding. Entering from the south west corner. Mask up!” He said to Matt and Hill, a big burly man who was the best with attack hoses. They obeyed and followed him in.

It was a maze inside, piles of rubble and heavy smoke obscuring their view of the layout. They tied themselves together and dug their way through. Redford, who was in front, quietened them.

“Listen!” They stopped and soon heard it too. A PASS alarm.

“There!” Hill pointed and they headed in the direction. They managed to get close but there was a huge wall of debris in their way. Matt peered through a small gap and shouted.

“I see him!” Redford glanced around at the blockage, thinking.

“No way we can shift all that safely.” Hill commented, Redford nodding. Matt examined the hole. It wasn’t very deep, maybe a foot, and he judged that he could fit his shoulders and hips through, even with his bulky gear on.

“Sir! I can fit.” Redford shook his head.

“What? No way. If this shifts again, you’d be trapped.”

“If it shifts again he could be dead. I’ll be quick. Go in, put him on a backboard and come straight out.” Hill glanced between Matt and Redford and added lowly.

“It’s our quickest option.” Redford took another moment to size Matt up before nodding.

“Do it. In and out. Quick but careful!” Matt nodded, already handing Hill his helmet and oxygen tank. Into his radio, Redford reported.

“Engine 128 confirming visual on an unresponsive firefighter close to the south west corner. Path blocked by debris, requesting a backboard, another mask and hand tools.”

“Roger that, Engine 128.” Boden responded. “Confirming that said firefighter is Riviera?” Matt was twisting and contorting to ease himself through the gap, panting with the heat and effort. Finally through and into the little pocket of space above the man, he took back his helmet from Hill and checked the name. Riviera. He swallowed. He’d seen Riviera at 51 a few times; he was a jolly man, always had a smile for Matt. He confirmed to Redford and then knelt down, assessing the extent of his injuries.

He was breathing and his pulse was steady but his leg was trapped and he was low on air. After searching for signs of puncture wounds, Matt strained to shift the weight off. With a grunt, he freed the leg and awkwardly turned Riviera over in the cramped space. He reported back to Redford, who was chipping away at the hole with Hill.

“Riviera!” A voice shouted, Matt recognising it as Herrmann; another firefighter from 51. More talking and then a backboard was being passed through the gap. He levered Riviera up onto it with difficulty and Herrmann leant forward through the hole, able to help Matt secure the front straps.

The walls shook and Matt froze, feeling every pound of weight hovering above them.

“Go, go!” Redford yelled and they all but shoved the backboard through, taking small chunks of rubble with it. As soon as the board was clear, Matt clambered after it, strong hands gripping his arms and yanking him through. Not a moment too soon as there was a terrible crunching sound and the bits of building rained down on them. “Take cover!” The world went black.

After the noise stopped, Matt could hear the blood rushing in his ears and his own laboured breaths. Someone was panting next to him. He pushed himself up, barely registering the thick layer of dust coming off his shoulders. Others were starting to move too and he saw Herrmann covering Riviera. Thankfully, they’d only been pelted with ash and small pieces of concrete.

Once everyone was confirmed to be alright, Captain Redford lead them out.

When he looked back on the call, it was mostly a blur of grey with the sounds of Redford’s commands cutting through the ringing in his ears. Something that did stick with him though was Andy’s face – ash-streaked and creased with worry. Matt had stumbled out of the building and was dazedly obeying the order to go and get checked out on one of the ambos. Andy had sprung out of nowhere and pulled Matt into a hug.

“You okay?” He’d asked urgently. Mat had tried to reassure him but words didn’t seem to cut it. Andy escorted him to the ambo and ‘helped him’ to loosen his turncoat enough for the medic to check him.

“Casey, right?” Herrmann approached, looking weary. Matt nodded in between coughing and following the medic’s instructions. “Thank you.” He said sincerely and Matt shook his head.

“Just doing my job.”

“Heck of a job.” Herrmann had commented.

“You’re all clear.” The medic told Matt, half-looking at Andy knowingly. Matt thanked her and Herrmann patted Andy on the shoulder.

“Come on, Darden. Let him get back to his Captain.” Andy nodded and spared Matt another glance. Putting his gear back together, Matt insisted.

“I’m fine.” They both went back to their own teams and helped with the rest of the call.

…

As Matt came out of the firehouse the next morning, he did a double take. Kelly was sitting on the hood of his sports car. Confused, Matt walked over cautiously; not sure what to make of Kelly’s blank expression. When he got in range, Kelly pushed off and pulled him into a hug. Matt blinked and kind of stood like a lemon until Kelly pulled away and took a step back, coughing.

“Andy’s at the hospital with a couple of guys from 51 if you wanna join.” Matt nodded and followed Kelly over. He tried not to linger over Kelly’s weird behaviour. He could have called; why had he driven all the way over?

Andy was there with a firefighter called Mouch and one of the paramedics; most of the firefighters having to go to their second jobs or families. They thanked Matt and he blushed at the attention. He stiffened when Riviera’s wife hugged him and didn’t relax until she released him. Whilst Riviera had been stable the night before, his injuries had been severe and he was currently in surgery. There wasn’t much talking, giving Matt lots of time to wonder what was up with Kelly.

It was normal of them all to carry messages to the others but he hadn’t needed to have come over in person – especially since it was so far out of his way. Then there was that hug… Well, perhaps Andy had exaggerated what had happened on the call and Kelly had been expecting him to be hurt or something.

Kelly was still a mystery to Matt sometimes, even after all the years they’d known each other. Across from him, Kelly sat bouncing his knee and looking at his hands.

Kelly had been jittery ever since Andy had called him with the news of Matt’s death-defying stunt. Andy was known to exaggerate anecdotes for dramatic effect but this hadn’t been some boast to the guys at the bar, he’d sounded shaken. Kelly’s stomach had been in knots and he’d gone to pick Matt up. Seeing him alive and well – if still tired-looking with a few scratches on his face – had soothed the dread a little. Unable to help himself, Kelly had hugged him. As always when surprised by physical contact, Matt had stiffened and Kelly had forced himself to let go. Bad enough that he’d had a difficult shift, Matt didn’t need to be made uncomfortable on top of that.

Andy seemed to have a special pass when it came to touching Matt affectionately – everyone else made the poor guy grit his teeth – and Andy wasn’t even gay! Kelly sometimes thought bitterly. Back when they’d all been together Matt had included Kelly in kisses and touches, but that had been about experimenting. He learned to trust that they wouldn’t hurt him and they offered a safe space where he could learn what he liked.

Matt hardly ever offered any details about his life before joining the CFD, after the Griffin Incident, Kelly understood why. He did know that Matt had a sister he saw sometimes and that someone had taught him that men don’t cry. It made Kelly mad to think about for too long, so he tried not to. Once Andy had found Heather again, Kelly had pulled away, letting Matt spread his wings. He hadn’t really made much progress from what Kelly knew but he wasn’t the man’s keeper – meddling was Andy’s job.

Renée had taken Kelly by surprise; he hadn’t ever felt that instantly attracted to anyone before. They’d had a good thing but as soon as he’d taken their relationship off the back-burner after qualifying for squad, things had fallen apart. He’d felt bad about putting Renée second for so long, but maybe getting engaged at 24 was too fast.

Once he’d recovered his composure, Kelly had tried his best to put it behind him – as well as the highly embarrassing night he’d cried in Matt’s arms. Kelly had been trucking along happily, kicking ass on squad and starting the Lieutenant training when he’d gotten that damn phone call.

They’d almost lost quiet, wry, wickedly beautiful Matt. Kelly might never again have sat next to him at the bar and reminisced or told each other about recent calls or kept a companionable silence. He might have never again looked into those deep blue eyes and been reassured or seen the half-smile on those pink lips and been cheered. Or heard Matt’s stifled snigger, when he was trying not to laugh at some idiot in the bar or at some terrible joke; but his sparkling eyes always gave him away. Kelly kept glancing at Matt’s solemn face and let it reassure him.

Finally, a doctor came out and told them that Riviera’s surgery had been successful though it was likely that the damage to his leg would leave him with a permanent limp. They’d have to see how rehab went.

The 51 members started calling round with the news and Andy invited Kelly and Matt back to his. The boys were at pre-school and school and Heather was out with some friends. They spent a subdued afternoon and Matt excused himself, countering their concern with a small smile.

Being called into his chief’s office next shift and seeing Chief Boden there was a surprise. He blushed a little as Boden thanked him and praised his work on the call. The chiefs exchanged a look before Boden continued.

“I hear you’ve been considering taking the Lieutenant’s exam.”

“Yes, sir.” He hesitated and on Boden’s eyebrow raise, explained. “Though I’m not confident that I have enough experience for the role.” Nodding as if satisfied, Boden smiled a little.

“How about I give you that experience?”

“Sir?”

“Your chief agrees that you’d do well at 51. It’s a busier house and given you’re on the list for the Carter Harrison award, now seems like the perfect time to explore your potential in the CFD.” Matt blinked.

“The…Carter Harrison award?”

“Boden, you stole my line.” Matt’s chief admonished playfully.

“Sir, chiefs, I only did what any other firefighter would have done.”

“Captain Redford said you volunteered to squeeze into an unstable area without your helmet so assist Riviera. He might be dead if you hadn’t gotten him out when you did.” Mouth open, unable to deny the facts, Matt was saved by Boden’s laugh. “Take it up with the Awards Committee if you really want, but award or no award, you have a place at 51 if you want.”

“I do, sir. Respectfully, chief.” His chief waved a hand and said ruefully.

“Knew I couldn’t keep you forever. Hell, go, learn, become a Lieutenant and maybe I’ll get you back when you get sick of Boden’s speeches.” Boden laughed and Matt thanked them both. He signed the transfer papers right there and then and agreed to keep the news to himself until it went through officially. He only had one request: to be assigned to 2nd shift. Boden, knowing about his friendship with Andy, only smiled.

…

Matt was beyond nervous on his first shift at 51. He’d already met most of the team and knew they were good people – but it was different when you were working together, especially in life-or-death situations. He was essentially replacing Riviera – a well-loved smoke-eater – and God knew what Andy had told them about him. Being the most level-headed of the trio, Matt usually wasn’t heavily involved in any hijinks but not knowing what had been said was nerve-wracking.

Everyone greeted him with smiles and words of welcome, all of them heaving heard of what he’d done for Riviera. Lieutenant Hepburn was just as serious and hard as Andy had described him. He pushed his firefighters to their limits and rewarded all their efforts with advice, extra training and commendations in extreme cases.

Although he was made welcome, Matt stayed on the edges of banter and conversations, not wanting to step on any toes or get involved in anything he didn’t fully understand. People living and working in firehouses often had complex relationships; either everyone was in everyone else’s businesses or they were intensely private. As he reported to Kelly after shift though, he survived it alright.

Andy had joked that they just needed Kelly to transfer over and then they’d have the complete set.

Matt settled into 51 quickly. As promised the calls came in thick and fast and were more varied, from industrial accidents, vehicular pin-ins, warehouse and residential fires. Hepburn assigned Matt to traffic and crowd control at first so he could see how the well-oiled team worked. Although eager to prove his worth, Matt knew that observing could help him appreciate how they came to decisions and fulfilled their different roles. He’d seen one or two dysfunctional teams in his time and those could be dangerous both for the firefighters and the victims.

Gradually, Hepburn involved him more and more and he slotted neatly into the team. Herrmann gave him lots of useful advice – though Matt heard from the others to ignore anything not firefighting related.

It was also eye-opening to see how a squad worked from up close. He’d seen them at calls but only briefly, actually working alongside them was a great experience and he could see how the extra training really contributed to their work. He kept on meaning to mention it to Kelly, to congratulate him again on making squad and excelling in it…but there never seemed to be the right moment. Anyway, heart-felt moments weren’t really their thing.

…

Soon three years had gone by and Kelly passed the Lieutenant’s exam. Heather insisted they all go out to a restaurant to celebrate. Andy’s accusation that she just wanted an opportunity to interrogate Matt’s new girl was waved off. So Andy and Heather, Matt and Hallie and Kelly and Jade – his latest girlfriend – went out together.

Hallie was a new resident at Med and she was charming, fun and clearly smitten with Matt. She and Heather clicked at once and Andy exchanged worried glances with Matt, wondering what evil schemes the two might cook up. Matt did look happy with Hallie though, at ease with her. Andy was glad, thinking that it was probably for the best. If Matt was happy, then he was happy.

During dessert, Kelly cleared his throat.

“I have an announcement. I’m not technically allowed to disclose this yet but what the hell: Lieutenant Johnson is transferring to HQ in two weeks.” Everyone blinked, then Andy joined the dots.

“So…you?” Kelly grinned, his whole face lighting up.

“I’m gonna be Lieutenant of Squad 3!” Andy whooped and Matt laughed; the women offered their congratulations too and many toasts were made.

With Kelly at 51, things felt like they were coming together perfectly. Andy often whistled in the corridors or when cleaning the rig, goofy grins being flung out to anyone who walked by. The trio’s friendship meant that Squad and Truck often mixed happily, though certain members of each team were still territorial over ‘their’ seats.

Matt passed his Lieutenant’s exams half a year later. Making the transition from working with the team to leading them was daunting. Kelly had come to 51 as CO of squad so his relationships with them was clearer: a leader first, teammate second.

Herrmann and Mouch had taken Matt under their wings, helped train him and hone his skills. Whilst he didn’t know for sure how they felt, they can’t have been thrilled to be under someone newer and younger. Boden had been a great help; giving him advice on how to handle ordering and disciplining them.

And Andy…Well, Matt had known Andy for years, he was godfather to Ben. They had been friends, equals, for so long. Matt tried his best not to give him special treatment – not that Andy would have expected it. Though Matt noticed that Andy was more likely to question his orders during a call. They’d had a talk about it after one call, Matt gathering his courage to technically reprimand his older brother. Luckily, said brother had been understanding and admitted his mistake. Matt wasn’t sure if the message had really sunken in though.

Another good change were the new paramedics: kickass Dawson and spunky Shay. Whilst Andy and Matt talked about how good it was that Kelly had another close friend, Andy and Kelly joked about how long Dawson’s crush on Matt would last.

“She’s doomed.” Kelly had commented. “No way you get over that angel face.” Andy had smirked, causing Kelly to shove him playfully. “Shut up!”

To Dawson’s continuing disappointment, Matt and Hallie kept on going strong until September 2012 when Matt proposed and bought a brownstone to fix up. Despite the happy announcement, Andy noticed Matt seemed troubled afterwards. He made a note to bring it up at their next get together off-shift but as it turned out, he never had the chance.

One shift the three friends rolled out on a call, laughing and joking, but only two came back – a gaping hole between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Thanks so much for reading! Right now I'm off to do a House sequel for a bit then I'll come back to write some more Sevasey. I listed my favourite ideas for new fics in chapter 11 of 'Matt Casey: Superdad' if you want to weigh in with your opinion on what I should write first.
> 
> Unbeat'd so let me know if you spot anything. All comments are welcome! Thanks!  
> :D


End file.
